wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Newbies
Hello there! Welcome to the Wings Of Fire Wiki! Clearly, you're new to this fun and crazy site (or you have seen it for a while but never had an account), and you're probably wondering: "What can I do to help this wiki?" Well, good news! This guide is to make sure that you can: 1. Follow and respect the rules and 2. Have fun! You can help the wiki a ton by editing articles properly (spell checking, getting rid of irrelevant parts in some of the pages), being friendly to other users, and respecting the staff (seriously, they do so much JUST to keep this wiki intact!)! If you like to role play, go to the forums and click the "Roleplay" section and go on ahead (same with the "Fun and Games" section if you just want to have fun and be random)! Remember, respect other users and don't be a pain in the tail! Also, swearing isn't really tolerated on this site, keep it PG for the kids! We don't want anyone getting in trouble! Having problems finding out what should and should not be pages? If you're planning on making a page for an original character you made up, please don't make that page! As this wiki pays attention to characters in the canon timeline! Original character pages belong on the Fanon Wiki! If you want to make a new page, it's gotta be about a new character in the series, although there might be a lot of duplicates and yours could be deleted and the other might stay, don't feel bad! At least you wanted to contribute! If you want to add a picture to an article, go to the gallery and upload a PNG in there! But if you're using art that belongs to someone else (who may or may not be extremely protective of their work), ask them first! If you want to submit something you made, go right ahead! We won't stop you. When it comes to the live chat (and anywhere on the wiki), we, the staff, advise that you refrain from swearing, being vulgar, and/or giving out extremely personal information (your name, where you live: state, country, town, address, etc). We (really) do not want you to announce to the world where you live, so please, to ensure your safety, keep your identity a secret. The chat is usually very fun when other people are being friendly! So try not to be aggressive or start any fights, okay? Lastly, if anything confuses you or if someone is harassing you, please contact a staff member right away, whether it be on chat or on the forums or anywhere else on this wiki for that matter, we'd be more than happy to help a fellow user in need! This is just a little newbie's guide, you can learn so much more just by reading the actual page! Thank you for reading this guide! We hope you enjoy your stay here in the Wings Of Fire Wiki! Have an amazing day/night! :D